Sombres désirs
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Yaoi, slash Tousen/Grimmjow. Lemon. Le temps d'une dispute, désir physique et haine sont étroitement mêlés entre l'aveugle et le sexta. Les contraires s'attirent, dit-on.


**titre :** Sombres désirs

**pairing :** Tousen x Grimmjow

**rating **: Pg-13, je pense.

**warning :** yaoi explicite, un peu violent, légèrement SM. Et puis, on imagine pas Grimmjow dire "zut" alors qu'il a un sacré paquet d'injures à sa disposition.

**disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aime jouer avec les personnages. J'espère que l'auteur, Tite Kubo, ne m'en voudra pas pour ce que j'en fait...

**résumé :** Grimmjow apporte un message d'Aizen à Tousen, mais la dispute qu'ils commencent dérape en sexe, ou le plaisir physique et la haine se mélangent.

**note :** Mon premier slash, pour changer des cracks. Un Tousen x Grimmjow, et d'autres suivront. Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ni ce couple, désolée, mais vous allez en bouffer. Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire.

* * *

Grimmjow pestait tout bas en marchant dans les couloirs de Las Noche. C'était humiliant pour lui de jouer les messagers du soirs, et, l'arrancar en était sûr, Aizen l'avait envoyé lui pour le punir d'avoir été insolent à la réunion. Parce qu'IL savait qu'il trouverait ça chiant, mais aussi peu digne d'un espada et surtout parce qu'il détestait Tousen.

Le numéro 6 serra les dents. s'il pouvait faire payer à cet enfoiré de lui avoir coupé le bras! mais il ne fait pas bon de s'opposer à Aizen, Grimmjow en avait encore eu la preuve tout récemment, et même si la femme lui avait reconstruit son bras (et rendu sa place dans l'espada), il gardait une rancune tenace envers l'ancien capitaine.

Il était arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement privé du shinigami. Il frappa à la porte.

-"Entre, Grimmjow", fit la voix neutre de Tousen.

L'arrancar entra, légèrement agressif.

Tousen était assis sur un futon, l'air impénétrable. Grimmjow remarqua, un peu surprit, qu'il ne portait pas son espèce d'écharpe orange, ni les gants qu'il mettait ordinairement, et son zampakutô était posé sur une table, à gauche du sofa. Ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, en fait, songea l'arrancar. La soirée était déjà bien avancée.

-"Que viens tu faire ici?

-Message de la part de ton cher Aizen-sama : il veut te voir demain matin. Il a ajouté que vous prendrez le thé ensemble, annonça le numéro 6 d'un ton plein d'ennui -comme s'il avait que ça à faire de transmettre des messages!

-Il n'attend pas de réponse? demanda Tousen en se levant. Grimmjow s'aperçut qu'il était aussi pieds nus, et que son haut sans manches était ouvert sur son torse.

-Non.

-Où en sont les shinigamis qui se sont introduits ici?

-Quoi, en plus d'avoir fait détruire le 22e passage souterrain? Ils ont tué Dordogni et Cirucci Thunderwitch. On en serait pas là si on m'avait laissé m'en occuper.

Le sous entendu était lourd.

-Les ordres d'Aizen-sama ne se discutent pas. D'ailleurs, ce Kurosaki n'est pas sensé être tellement puissant. Son potentiel intéresse Aizen-sama. Mais il faut croire que tu as rencontré des difficultés, comme en témoigne cette cicatrice, là, rétorqua Tousen en allongeant le bras.

Sa main toucha l'épaule de l'arrancar et trois de ses doigts suivirent la cicatrice, effleurant le torse, puis le ventre du sexta, contournant le trou et s'arrêtant juste avant le hakama.

-Tu n'aurais rien eu si tu avais suivi les ordres, lança-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Grimmjow se raidit, et quand le shinigami laissa retomber son bras le long du corps, il répliqua, furieux et légèrement troublé par le contact :

- Si Ulquiorra les avaient tous tués, on en serait pas là. Ou alors si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je les aurais tué, et on ne serait pas emmerdés par ces cinq cafards qui veulent sauver leur copine! D'ailleurs, mon initiative n'a pas tellement gêné Aizen...

Il sourit méchamment et caressa la joue de l'ex-capitaine qui se crispa à son tour.

-... Puisqu'il ne t'a pas donné la permission de me tuer!

Tousen ne réagit pas, surpris par l'audace de Grimmjow. Sans son zampakutô, il paraissait plus fragile, et, guidé par cette constatation et la rancune, l'arrancar s'enhardit et glissa la main par l'ouverture du haut pour effleurer la peau sombre de son interlocuteur qui eut un frisson.

Frisson de quoi? L'espada n'en savait rien.

-Et en plus, tu n'as même pas réussit à me virer de l'espada puisque la femme a reconstruit mon bras, celui-là même qui te caresse le téton. ça n'a pas servit à grand-chose que tu t'énerves.

Grimmjow désirait en ce moment plus que tout faire payer son affront à Tousen. Il prenait un plaisir sadique à le tourmenter avec ses paroles, et ce plaisir était d'autant plus fort que Tousen ne se défendait pas, ni des parole blessantes, ni des mains inquisitrices.

Tousen détestait Grimmjow, cet arrancar brutal, arrogant et irréfléchit. Il le haïssait, mais la chaleur émanant de son corps qui ne cessait de se rapprocher et la douce violence de l'arrancar réchauffait en lui des désirs difficiles à réprimer. Qu'attendait-il pour rabrouer le sexta, voire saisir son zampakutô pour lui infliger une cuisante punition? Sentir le corps de son ennemi si proche du sien, l'odeur chaude de sa peau, et la façon dont il le brutalisait, paroles blessantes et mains caressantes, tout cela était un manque de respect évident! Mais le shinigami ne pouvait s'empêcher de le laisser faire, et de laisser naître un embryon de plaisir et de désir physique.

-Si Aizen n'était pas intervenu, je t'aurai défoncé avec plaisir, siffla Grimmjow en poursuivant son exploration de la peau de son supérieur du côté de l'épaule. Son autre main alla toucher les fesses de Tousen.

-Tu es pitoyable avec tes idées de justice, ajouta-t-il en lui saisissant le menton.

Le shinigami eut un mouvement de recul, mais l'espada resserra sa prise et l'embrassa violemment.

Grimmjow ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il sentit que Tousen desserrait les dents pour lui permettre de trouver sa langue. Pour lui, c'était l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

L'arrancar fit une brève pause pour regarder ses réactions, puis conclut :

-On peut dire que tu es vraiment aveugle, Kaname!

Tousen tressaillit en entendant son prénom, prononcé avec violence par l'arrancar. Comment osait-il? Seul Aizen-sama et...

Mais le sexta avait décrété que la brève accalmie était terminée, et il déchira les vêtements de l'ex-capitaine, lui éraflant les épaules au passage.

Tousen était nu, et un coup d'oeil à son entrejambe arracha un sourire méchant au numéro 6.

-"Hum, fit-il, appréciateur, alors qu'il détaillait pour la première fois le shinigami sans ses vêtements. Je crois que je ne vais pas être le seul à y prendre bien du plaisir, Kaname!

La mâchoire de l'interpellé se contracta en s'entendant appeler.

Grimmjow sourit encore, s'approcha, et jeta violemment Tousen sur le sol. Celui-ci tomba sur le tapis avec un bruit sourd.

-Il est plus excitant qu'on pourrait le croire, songea l'espada en faisant glisser son hakama.

Puis il rejoignit l'ex-capitaine sur le tapis, le saisit et le pénétra sans douceur. Tousen ne put retenir un gémissement et douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Ce gémissement fut rapidement suivit par d'autres quand l'arrancar lui griffa le torse, puis par une protestation étouffée quand il lui mordit la nuque. Grimmjow imposa un rythme brutal à son partenaire, mais le shinigami était résistant à la douleur et n'était pas la poupée désarticulée à laquelle il aurait voulut le réduire. Mais le sexta prenait bien assez de plaisir ainsi et à la vision du corps de l'aveugle luisant de sueur, les muscles tendus, les mains crispées sur le tapis et la respiration haletante. L'espada attrapa la gorge de Tousen et jouit enfin dans le receptacle de son plaisir, et le gémissement plus prononcé qui sortit de la gorge du shinigami lui apprit que lui aussi avait franchit les portes de l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent allongés quelques minutes, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle, puis Tousen se leva et se rhabilla rapidement. Grimmjow se sentait satisfait. Son ennemi avait une faiblesse qu'il pouvait exploiter, et c'était comme satisfaire une partie de sa revanche.

-Grimmjow. Si Aizen-sama n'a pas voulu que je te tue, c'est qu'il pensait que tu _pourrais_ (Tousen insista sur le conditionnel) peut-être nous être utile. Et nous avons pu tester les pouvoirs d'Inoue Orihime. Mais ne contrarie plus les plans d'Aizen. Il pourrait ne pas être aussi indulgent que cette première fois. Tu t'en es rendu compte à la réunion, non?

Le visage du numéro 6 se contracta. Il n'avait plus en face de lui un uke consentant et soumis mais Tousen Kaname, l'un des meilleurs alliés d'Aizen. Il eut l'impression d'avoir été piégé, un peu comme dans une illusion.

-Enfoiré! grogna-t-il de nouveau furieux. Mais est-ce qu'Aizen se sert de toi comme je l'ai fait? Ou tu ne prends que des subordonnés pour que ça soit plus humiliant? Est-ce qu'Ichimaru sait que Kaname, le bloc de marbre épris de justice aime se laisser malmener par ses subordonnés?

Le visage de l'ex-capitaine se durcit en entendant son prénom.

-Ne m'appelle pas Kaname. Tousen pour toi, lâcha-t-il froidement. Le reste ne te regarde pas. Quant à l'éventualité d'un combat entre nous, même si Aizen n'intervenait pas, penses-tu que je suis faible? Aizen m'aurait-il accepté comme allié si je n'était pas plus fort que n'importe qui dans l'espada?

Grimmjow lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse, et changea de sujet.

-Ichimaru est-il au courant? Le reste de Las Noche pourrait en tout cas l'être très vite...

-Tu me menaces? Je pourrais peut-être compléter la leçon de la dernière fois.

L'espada sourit, provocateur. Tousen sembla disparaître une fraction de seconde, et quand il réapparut, Suzumushi était dans sa main. Le sourire de Grimmjow s'effaça. Son propre zampakutô était trop loin et Tousen bien trop rapide.

-Et que diras-tu à Aizen après m'avoir coupé un bras? Ton secret filtrera très vite si tu fait ça, argumenta l'espada, cachant de son mieux sa légère inquiétude.

-Mais je ne vais pas te couper un bras. Je pensais plus bas et plus discret. Quelque chose que tu cacheras soigneusement plutôt que d'en parler à Aizen devant toute l'espada. Et ça calmerait tes pulsions sexuelles. Tu vois où?

Le cerveau de l'arrancar se mit en route, et tout d'un coup, l'illumination se fit. Tousen parlait de le castrer, l'enfoiré. Ce serait très humiliant, et effectivement, personne ne croirait son histoire. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour la raconter dans un état pareil.

-Enfoiré! Alors comme ça tes histoires de justice, c'est des conneries?

-Tout ce que je fais est guidé par mes idéaux, tu l'as déjà oublié? Si tu décides de me pourrir la vie, même si je n'aime pas la violence, j'agirai en conséquence. Ce n'est que justice : tu as eu ce que tu voulais, et je n'ai rien demandé en échange.

Grimmjow serra les dents de fureur, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire. Alors il sortit des appartements privés du shinigami encore plus furieux qu'il n'y était entré, avec l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège.

Tousen rajusta sa tenue en tremblant un peu. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de coucher avec Grimmjow? Il était légèrement honteux, à cause de ce désir de brutalité, à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas résisté. Il aurait dû remettre le sexta à sa place, et non pas satisfaire ses désirs! Si Ichimaru l'apprenait... Il avait eu peur lorsque l'espada avait parlé d'Aizen. Et ces menaces... S'il renonçait à ses principes il allait tomber très bas!

Comme ce pervers d'Ichimaru!

Il secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier ce raisonnement bancal qu'il avait servit au numéro 6, et se dépêcha d'effacer toute preuve de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé? Est-ce que je dois prendre la peine de taper les autres, ou il vaut mieux arrêter là?


End file.
